Drabble Tag Collection
by galaxies in her eyes
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles written for the Room of Requirement. [1]: Sirius/Marlene, leather jacket. [2]: Draco, tearful. [3]: James/Lily, roses. [4]: Draco/Luna, forgotten, Crucio.
1. Chapter One

_for danie_

 _prompts used: sirius/marlene, leather jacket_

* * *

Marlene McKinnon was out shopping in the Muggle world. It was the day before Christmas — the first Christmas that she had a boyfriend — and she really wanted to get him something he'd love and keep instead of exchanging it or getting a refund.

She spotted the perfect thing: a soft leather jacket that had an asymmetrical zipper up the front and more along the cuffs. She paid for it and had it wrapped, then shrunk it and stuck it in her pocket.

The next morning she was awoken by a yell. "YES!" She got up and went down to the Gryffindor common room to find her boyfriend, Sirius Black, pumping his fist in the air and grinning like a fool.

He spotted Marlene and bounded towards her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He picked her up and spun her around. "You're the best girlfriend in the world!"

Her face split into a relieved grin. She'd chosen well.

* * *

 _word count: 161_


	2. Chapter Two

_for les_

 _prompts used: draco, (word) tearful_

* * *

Draco cannot abide sobbing girls. He has no use for them — not to mention that he has absolutely no idea what to do with them. But he must tolerate his mother sniffling on his shoulder as she hugs him.

It is his first day of school, and he's just glad they aren't at Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters yet because it would be terribly embarrassing for him to be seen letting his "mummy" cry over him sentimentally as "her baby" leaves her for the first time.

"It's all right, mother," he says, patting her on the back awkwardly.

She pulls away and wipes her cheeks. "My precious boy is going to school," she says with a proud, tearful smile.

He manages a forced grin. "Let's go or we'll be late."

* * *

She does the same thing at the station. He turns away from the windows and pretends he isn't related to her — though the telltale blonde hair is a dead giveaway. He finds a compartment with his fellow Purebloods and destined Slytherins, and ignores his mother's calls and sobs and waves as the train pulls away.

* * *

 _word count: 192_


	3. Chapter Three

_for sarah_

 _prompts used: james/lily, (object) roses_

* * *

James stood outside Lily Evans' house with a bouquet of a dozen roses behind his back. He wore a button-down navy blue shirt and black trousers, and he'd even attempted to corral his hair into some resemblance of neatness.

He knocked, and Petunia came to the door.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked rudely.

James smiled politely, clenching his teeth. His grip on the roses held behind him tightened. "May I please speak to Lily?"

"Freaks. The lot of you." But she stepped backward and allowed him to come in. She yelled up the stairs, "Someone here to see you!" and walked away.

Lily came down a few moments later wearing jeans and a too big sweater. "Who is — Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

* * *

 _word count: 130_


	4. Chapter Four

_for maisie_

 _prompts used: draco/luna, (spell) Crucio, (word) forgotten_

* * *

Luna could not remember a time when she wasn't in pain.

The Crucio she had been held under at Malfoy Manor had injured her nerve system, and tremors and seizures wracked her body at inopportune moments. Her fiancé, Draco Malfoy, had hired the best Healers in the Wizarding world — but to no avail. The damage was permanent.

He argued that he wasn't good enough for her — he had, after all, watched dispassionately while she was tortured and not done a thing to help. But she argued that he would have been killed if he had made a single movement to assist her. At best, he would have taken her place.

* * *

But now, many years later at age seventy two, Luna Malfoy (neé Lovegood) was happy. She was with her husband of over half a century, her adopted children (her womb had also been affected, making it impossible for her to ever bear children of her own), and their children's children. She even had a great-grandchild on the way.

The past was all but forgotten.

* * *

 _word count: 181_


End file.
